Another Point of View
by Jenn11
Summary: Short little POV fic. The thoughts of one of Lex's freinds at Chloe and Lex's wedding. Remembering what he's seen of their relationship.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is a bit different style and point of view from my usual stories. Please let me know what you think. It's written from the point of view of a friend of Lex as he is at Lex and Chloe's wedding thinking back on what he's seen of their relationship.  
  
The first time I saw them together was at some now forgotten social function. Lex introduced her as a friend. Her being the beautiful, petite blonde at his side. Chloe Sullivan. The woman now walking up the isle to marry him. His bride. That first day I was struck not just by her beauty, but by her wit and intelligence. And the fact that she was blonde. Lex usually went in for brunettes. Witness his first two wives and numberless newspaper and magazine photos.  
  
Anyway, she was smart. Not just book smart, well, she was that; but also real world, street smart. Talk about a woman guaranteed to interest any man. Even a man as jaded as Lex Luthor can be. And the "friend" introduction said loud and clear that she meant something to him and was not "available", not just arm candy. Not that a woman like her ever could be just arm candy.  
  
Lex is borderline genius so he gets easily bored with women. I could tell that night that *this* woman would not bore him. Ever. She could be a good balance for him. There was also something in his eyes when he looked at her. But mostly it was his smile. It was a genuine smile when directed at her. Not the trademark smirk. Nor was it the false, social smile everyone in our high class society has perfected.  
  
The next time I saw them was at a dinner where Chloe was getting some award for a story she'd done as a reporter. That's when I knew it was going to become more than a friendship. Lex had a date that night, his usual arm candy. He was polite to her. Lex is to much of a gentlemen to have simply ignored her. But his attention was on Chloe. When he looked at her there would be this look in his eyes that vanished when he looked at his date. For her part there were people surrounding Chloe but the second Lex walked into the crowded room she looked over at him. It was liked she sensed his presence. They didn't stare at each other or anything, but I got the impression that at any time that night either of them could have told you exactly where the other one was. They were that connected.  
  
I wasn't surprised when they were linked as a couple in the papers a few weeks later. From there things went very quickly. They became inseparable. Then came the announcement of their engagement. Again, not a surprise. Nor was the fact that they didn't plan for it to be a long engagement. Lex can be patient when he needs to be, but he also goes after what he wants. And he's wanted her for a lot longer than he'll admit.  
  
Finally the wedding is to the good part. The actual vows. Of course, no one has any objections when the preacher asks. No one would dare. To anyone who knows Lex it's perfectly obvious that he will let no one and nothing come between him and his bride. She doesn't seem to mind that attitude, which, given how independent Chloe is known to be, says a LOT about how she feels about him. Time to follow them out and go to the reception. I hear they're driving to the honeymoon destination.  
  
THE END 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is the POV of a bartender at one of the Clubs Lex frequented during his wilder days in Metropolis.  
  
First time I saw him tonight was when he showed up and asked for two drinks. That's nothing new. Lex is a regular and seldom alone for long. Not with his looks, name and money. I must say the man's good for business. The owner's of the hearts he breaks tend to try and drown their sorrows in drinks. It usually takes a LOT of drinks. Anyway, the second time I saw him he was coming off the dance floor with the blonde beauty. Again nothing new. Except everything. The way he looked at her. The way he smiled at her. The possessive arm around her waist. And the fact that she's a blonde, Lex has always gone for brunettes. Suddenly I know why he's breaking everyone else's hearts. Cause his is already taken. By her. It's why he flirts and dances with the other women, treating them to his charm, then leaves alone. He leaves to go be near her, if I don't miss my guess. And with all the time I spend watching people I rarely do.  
  
Now they're right in front of me.  
  
"Amy, I'd like you to meet Chloe. She's a friend of mine and student and Metropolis University. Chloe, this is Amy. She runs this place."  
  
I can't hide the quirk of my lips when I hear him call her a friend. He may be fooling himself with that line, but not me. And not any of the guys in here either. Normally they'd be all over a woman who looks like Chloe does. I see it every night. But the other men aren't so drunk yet that they can't see the "hands-off-she's-mine" signals Lex is giving. Nor are they brave slash stupid enough to cross Lex. They haven't had enough liquid courage yet. Besides, it obvious the woman feels the same about him and that no other guy would have a chance with her.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
I smile. "Sorry. Long night. Nice to meet you Chloe."  
  
"Thanks. You too. Nice place."  
  
"I just tend the bar, but thanks."  
  
We all talk for a bit then they go back to dancing. During a lull I watch them. The way they move together is amazing. The two are completely and intensely focused on each other. Damn. Don't get me wrong. I am pleased to have Lex as a friend, and that's what we are, friends. It's good with me and I have a boyfriend I love, but I would be lying if I said I wouldn't die to have Lex look at me the way he looks at her, dance with me the way he is dancing with her. Lex is known for his urbane manners and I spend a few seconds speculating on what set of circumstances might cause Lex to forget his manners. I come up with several interesting scenarios. All of them centered around Chloe.  
  
Eventually one guy gets up the courage to approach Chloe. The look Lex gives him has the man turning around and heading my way for another drink.  
  
Later Lex is outside taking a phone call and Chloe comes to sit at the bar. I step away to answer the call of another customer a few seats down. "Who's the blonde? I'd love to buy her next drink."  
  
I decide to do the guy a favor. "She's a friend of the house." Translation: Hands off, idiot. She belongs to somebody you don't want to mess with.  
  
Thankfully the customer gets the message. "Who's she with?"  
  
"Him," I answer as Lex walked up to Chloe.  
  
Easily recognizing the famous face of Lex Luthor the man looks around to find someone else to buy a drink for.  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER.  
  
Lex is back and we're talking. It's early enough that there isn't a crowd. Suddenly he pauses and looks over his shoulder to the door. Chloe has just walked in. He had sensed her presence without looking and across the room. Talk about a strong connection. She walks up and stands very close to him. He smiles and begins to tease her about being late, as he drapes an arm around her shoulders to pull her close.  
  
Because of his father Lex values his "personal space". Of course, a lot of woman hang on him anyway, but it really isn't what he prefers, so for him to pull her closer, tells me a LOT about their relationship. So did the look in Chloe's eyes. By now it toned down to plutonic affection, but when she first saw him. . . her true feelings were showing, and there was nothing plutonic about them.  
  
Soon they move to the join several other couples now on the dance floor. I don't think they'd have noticed if there was one other couple or fifty. They were agin completely into each other and in their own world. They leave early and I'd bet all my nights tips that they will not separate until morning. Even if I'm wrong, I'm really not worried about how things will turn out in the short run or the long run. With those two it's only a matter of time.  
  
A/N:  
  
That dog: Thank you for the nice compliments. I'm very flattered. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Lulucifer: Thanks. Glad you liked the introduction.  
  
PrincessBethy: Thank you very much.  
  
KitMerlot: Glad you liked the first chapter. Hope you like this new POV.  
  
Autumngold: THANKS!!!!  
  
Scifichick: Thank you. Glad you liked it. 


End file.
